Akhir Cinta Zala
by uciha athrun
Summary: C.E.75 Akhir cinta Athrun Zala
1. Awal

CE.75

Sudah hampir satu tahun aku tinggal di PLANT, sudah hampir satu tahun itu pula aku bekerja di sini sebagai salah satu pilot Tim Joule yang di pimpin oleh Yzak.

Semenjak Kira dan Lacus memutuskan untuk pindah ke PLANT untuk menjaga perdamaian agar terus terajadi, aku bagaikan tak memiliki alasan lagi tinggal di ORB.

Alasanku tinggal di sana terasa semakin kuat tak dibutuhkan lagi saat Cagali memutuskan untuk menjauhiku dan lebih menyibukan diri di urisan Politik Negara nya.

Aku mengerti tentang beban dan tekanan yang ia tanggung sendiri di pundaknya yang kecil itu. Aku tau dan aku mengerti akan hal itu. Aku selalu mendukungnya, aku selalu menunggunya.

Tapi ...

Tapi pada akhirnya dimenyerah dan lebih memilih negaranya.

Mengurus sebuah negara besar dan mandiri seperti ORB tidaklah mudah, membutuhkan tenaga extra dan perhatian lebih. Dan baginya hubungan dan cinta hanyalah akan menambah beban baginya.

Tempat yang bisa ku sebut rumah telah hilang. Wanita yang bisa ku sebut tempatku bersandar telah meninggalkan ku.

Aku hancur, aku tak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan lagi saat itu hingga aku memutuskan militer adalah kehidupan yang aku pilih.

Dengan bantuan Yzak aku masuk ke Tim Joule sebagai pilot angota khusus FAITH.

Hari semakin larut, jam digital yang berada di atas meja kerjaku menunjukkan Pukul 02.30 pagi. Meskipun di luar angkas selalu berselimut kegelapan dan bintang - bintang, tapi pukul 2 pagi pastilah itu menunjukkan larut malam.

Di ruangan tempatku berada hanya bercahayakan layar laptop yang aku nyalakan untuk mengetik laporan patroli harianku. Meskipun tidak ada aktifitas yang signifikan yang terjadi seperti adanya musuh, aku tetap rutin mengisi jurnal kegiatan harian agar apa yang terjadi tercatat dan dapat di ingat apabila dibutuhkan.

tak tak tak tak tak... bunyi pelan tombol laptop yang aku tekan satu persatu.

"Kau belum tidur Athrun?" Dari belakang terdengar suara agak serak khas seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Aku memutar tempat dudukku untuk melihatnya dan berdiri untuk mendekatinya.

"Maaf, apa kau terbangun karenaku?" aku berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang berbaring di ranjang untuk membelai rambut dan menyentuh pipinya yang halus.

"Heeem" dirinya mengeleng untuk mempertegas gumamannya.

"Ya sudah tidurlah lagi, sebentar lagi aku menyusul" akupun mencium pipinya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah" balasnya pelan.

Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya dan melihatnya memejamkan mata kembali.

'Cagali?'

No

Dia bukan Cagali

Mana mungkin putri ORB berada di sebuah Pesawat Induk Patroli milik ZAFT.

Mana mungkin gadis yang membuangku sekarang berada di atas ranjangku tanpa mengenakan apapun dan hanya tertutup selimut ranjang ku.

Dan mana mungkin gadis yang telah membuang cincin pemberianku mengenakan cincin pertunangan lain yang aku berikan yang sekarang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Ya dia bukanlah Cagali, tapi di adalah gadis yang ada di saat aku tidak miliki tujuan. Gadis baik yang rela mengorbankan dirinya demi aku yang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara padanya dulu.

Ya, dia adalah ...

"Mimpi indah, Meyrin."

\-- tbc--

beck to newbe


	2. Kisah Pagi

Gundam Seed Destiny Punya Pemiliknya. Pemiliknya siapa? Google aja ya

Cerita berlatar tahun C.E.75

OOC pasti terjadi, kan bukan Karakter original saya

"Athrun-san Athrun-san!"

Perlahan aku membuka mataku mendengar suara namaku disebut. Aku melihat jam diatas meja kejaku yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangku berada.

'jam 7 pagi' batinku setelah melihat angka dalam kotak persegi panjang yang ukurannya bahkan tidak lebih dari 20cm itu.

Tapi ada apa gerangan pagi-pagi begini ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku.

Ya, jam 7 di sini masih merupakan jam pagi bagiku mengingat jam kerjaku dimulai pukul 9 pagi. Dan hal ini merupakan hal yang jarang terjadi dan tentu saja tidak biasa karena ada seseorang yang menggangu tidurku dari balik pintu luar kamarku.

Perlahan aku berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarku dan menekan tombol suara untuk mengecek terlebih dahulu siapa gerangan yang ada disana sebelum membukaan pintu.

" Ya siapa ini?" tanyaku dengan suara agak mengantuk.

"Ini aku, Lunamaria." balasnya.

"Ah, Sebentar akan aku bukakan pintunya." mendengar itu adalah luna, aku tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu kamarku untuk mengetahui ada apa dirinya ingin menemuiku pagi-pagi begini.

Lunamaria adalah seorang pilot yang bisa bilang cukup hebat. Sejak jatuhnya pesawat Minerva pada perang yang lalu yang merupakan hasil perbuatanku, dia dan beberapa crew Minerva di transfer ke kapal ini, termasuk Meyrin.

Tentu saja sebagai crew Minerva yang telah mendapatkan prestasi yang besar dari perang yang lalu menjadi buruan kapal induk lain untuk bergabung. Apalagi jika itu adalah Pilot dan Operator bridge, tentu saja akan sangat sulit menempatkan mereka di satu kapal ini bersama. Tapi untungnya Yzak yang merupakan Captain kapal ini bersikeras menempatkan mereka di sini bersamaku sehingga pihak militer dengan terpaksa mengabulkannya.

Asal tahu saja Tim Joule merupakan tim penting dalam militer yang bertugas menjaga keamanan colony. Banyak jasa yang sudah ia torehkan. Koneksi keluarganya pun termasuk koneksi penting dalam politik, jadi lupakan saja untuk tidak menentang keinginannya.

Ceesss... Pintu kamar terbuka, aku langsung menanyakan urusannya kepadaku tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini datang kemari Luna?"

"Sebenarnya aku ma-" Suaranya terhenti, dia memelototiku seperti kaget melihat hantu.

"A-Athrun san, itu...!" Tunjuknya kearaku sambil menutup matanya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku bingung sambil melihat arah jari telunjuk Luna berada.

Dan ternyata aku juga kaget melihat apa yang di lihat luna. Aku yang tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu kamarku ternyata hanya memakai celana pendek putih yang bisa dibilang celana dalam seorang pria.

"M-Maaf!" Ucapku cepat sambil tanganku akan menekan tombol pintu otomatis kamar milikku untuk menutupnya.

"Onee-chan!!"

Mendengar suara itu, aku dan Luna memalingkan pandangku ke suber suara tersebut.

Terlihat seorang wanita berseragam ZAFT hijau rapi sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat makanan yang sudah pasti itu adalah menu pagi ini dari kantin kapal, menuju kearah kamarku.

"Meyrin!" Suara Lunamaria sedikit meninggi saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Suara Luna yang sedikit meninggi itu menurutku suara orang yang agak kesal. Mungkin Meyrin membuatnya kesal akan sesuatu sehingga Luna bernada begitu.

"Dari mana saja kau semalam? Aku lelah menunggumu sampai akhirnya aku tertidur. Dan setelah aku bangunpun kau tidak ada tadi pagi. Kemana saja kau?" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing sisi pinggangnya.

"Aku semalam berada di Bridge mengerjakan tugas tambahan yang di berikan oleh Captain Yzak padaku. Setelah selesai aku melihat nee-chan sudah tidur, dan pas aku bangun tidurpun nee-chan masih tidur. Ya mana mungkin nnee-chan melihatku." Jelasnya pada Lunamaria dengan sedikit cemberut.

'Benarkah?' batinku mendengar itu semua yang sebenarnya aku tau apa yang terjadi pada Meyrin semalam.

"Dan kenapa Nee-chan ke sini? Ada perlu apa dengan Athrun?" tanya meyrin sambil menyipitkan matanya tanda curiga.

"Aku pikir Athrun-san tahu di mana kamu berada, jadi aku kesini saja untuk menanyakan." jelasnya tentang alasannya datang keaini pagi-pagi.

"Oh..., dan Athrun!"

"I-Iya?" tanyaku kaget mendengar suara meyrin memangilku tiba-tiba.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berpenampilan seperti itu di sini hmm?"

Aku tersadar tentang hal itu "M-Maafkan aku!" segera aku menutup pintu kamarku dan mencoba mencari letak celana panjangku berada.

Ceesss... Ceesss...

Tak lama berselang, dari belakang aku mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan tertutup tandan seseorang masuk kedalam.

Aku melihat Meyrin meletakan nampan berisi makanan yang dia bawa tadi di atas meja.

"Luna?" tanyaku pada meyrin tanpa melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Nee-chan sudah pergi ke hanggar."

Mendengar itu aku mengurungkan niatku memakai celana panjangku karena pagi ini aku belum mandi, sehingga aku pikir merepotkan melepas celana dua kali.

Aku berbalik untuk mencari handuk yang biasa aku gunakan untuk mandi. Pandanganku menuju ke segala arah untuk menemukan apa yang aku cari. Tapi yang kutemukan hanyalah sesosok wanita muda yang mengalihkan fokus pandanganku ke sosok benda yang aku cari.

Meyrin telah banyak berubah dari penampilannya yang dulu. Dari rambut kepang duanya yang sudah ia rubah menjadi rabut yang ia biarkan tergerai, make up tipis yang ia pakai untuk membuat wajahnya semakin cantik, lipstik merah muda yang menyatu dengan warna bibirnya, serta aroma parfum yang begitu aku suka yang membuatku tanpa pikir panjang menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku berbisik ditelingannya sambil melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya yang ramping dan meletakkan daguku kepundaknya yang membuatnya bergetar kaget karenanya.

"Aku sedang memisahkan brokoli yang tidak kamu sukai dari sayur yang lain" ucapnya sambil memegang garpu besi yang ia gunakan untuk melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Ohh..." Tangapku terhadapnya sambil menghembuskan nafasku pelan yang mengenai kuping miliknya yang sontak membuatnya begetar kembali.

"Oh iya, tadi kenapa kau bohong pada kakakmu?"

"Bohong? Soal apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti sambil terus melakukan kesibukannya.

"Soal semalam. Bukannya semalam kau berada disini bersamaku hmm" aku melihat pipinya bersemu merah. Mungkin ia mengingat tentang apa yang terjadi semalam sehingga ia malu jadinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar mendapat tugas dari Captain, hanya saja aku tidak menjelaskan kepada Nee-chan rincian setelahnya." Sanggahnya sambil menghentikan kegiatannya.

Mendengar itu aku membalik tubunya menghadap kepadaku sambil menatap matanya dengan intens.

"Kalu begitu, maukah kau menemaniku mandi hmm?" ucapku menggoda.

"Eeehhh A-Athrun, T-Tunggu aku sudah mandi, A-Aku harus ke Bridge sekarang untuk bertugas." Ucapnya mencoba menolak sambil diriku memegang pinggulnya mengiringnya berjalan kesana.

Tidak seperti Pilot yang bertugas apabila ada keadaan darurat atau jam kerja, petugas Bridge bertugas 24jam nonstop untuk memantau seluruh keadaan sehingga terdapat 3 shift jaga. Jam 08 - 12, 12 -04, 04-08 berputar 24jam. itulah jam kerja Meyrin sehingga keterlambatan mungkin terjadi.

"Nanti aku akan jelaskan kepada Yzak alasanmu terlambat, jadi tenang saja." balasku santai

" Eehh... t-tapi..."

\--tbc--

Cerita ringan nan panjang...

mohon review nya supaya semakin niat untuk melanjutkan nya ya


End file.
